In the related art, an XY-type microphone unit is known.
JP 4753978 B discloses an XY-type microphone unit for stereo recording, wherein a right microphone unit and a left microphone unit are disposed to be piled in the up-and-down direction, to prevent occurrence of a middle omission phenomenon in which sounds of middle sections on the left and right are omitted.
JP 2007-043510 A discloses a structure in which a pair of microphones are attached on a rail in a movable manner so that the microphones can be placed in an XY-type arrangement and an AB-type arrangement.
In recent years, however, high-resolution audio (hereinafter, also referred to as “high-res”) apparatuses are proposed, and high-res microphone units for recording high-res sound sources are also proposed. Thus, there may be a problem in how the high-res microphone unit is attached on the sound recording apparatus.